1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods for dermatological use. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and methods for human cosmetic use.
2. Background of the Invention
During the last few years, the biological role of cyclic 3',5'-adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP) has been the subject of a great number of studies. Cyclic AMP appears to be involved in the regulation of function and metabolism of a large variety of tissues and has been identified as a "second messenger" in the concept of hormone action by Sutherland (Harvey Lectures, 57, 17 (1962); Circulation, 37, 279 (1968)).
It is also known that body enzymes known as phosphodiesterases inactivate cyclic AMP by converting it to 5'-adenosine monophosphate.
Cyclic AMP has the following chemical structure: ##SPC1##